Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glass scoring machines for scoring glass along intricate pattern lines, including intermittent feed dog means beneath the glass, glass scoring means supported upon the glass to be scored, and optional tapping means to periodically tap the just-scored glass to facilitate breakage along the scored lines.
At the present time there is a resurgence in the fields of stained and art glass work, and many people that may have little or no previous experience with the use of glass cutters are interested in accomplishing projects in the flat glass medium. The techniques employed by artisans that are familiar with the use of conventional type glass cutters are not easily developed, and, accordingly, inexperienced workers have difficulty in cutting glass to provide the intricate shapes that may be required. When the sheets of glass being used have a mottled or irregular surface, the problem is greater. In most all prior art glass cutting apparatus, a cutter or stylus is moved across the face of the glass that is to be scored. Hand tools previously used and provided are likewise intended and primarily adapted for use in keeping with this conventional cutting procedure.
The prior art teaches utilization of machines constructed and arranged for applying glass cutters at different pressures for different glass thicknesses and hardness for assuring an improved score with resultant better, cleaner break and less chipping, thereby requiring little effort on the part of the operator when cutting glass. None of these teach the intermittent feed dog for advancing the glass past the cutter for following intricate pattern lines.
The prior art also discloses cutters in combination with sewing machines having intermittent feed dog means, but these cutters are motor driven reciprocating blades or motor driven rotary blades for shearing through fabric and inapplicable to scoring glass because reciprocating cutters would fracture the glass and power rotating cutters would dull promptly without a coolant fluid stream.